


【mystic messenger】Fire flower（1）

by lauciotz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauciotz/pseuds/lauciotz
Summary: *CP：saeyoung*MC*总之还是被屏蔽了但是我没有描述脖子下！没有！*大家平安夜快乐（喂）快感残留的前篇，二设很多，时间是【he】和【ae】的交界线内，设定两个都没啥经验（物理）的家伙酱酱酿酿的故事。格式就这么样吧我放弃了，等我有时间再（咕咕咕写肉掉分第二弹，满脑子都是肉非常抱歉（土下座话说lof是不是针对我啊啊啊啊我只是喜欢开车而已（快闭嘴把你）





	【mystic messenger】Fire flower（1）

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：saeyoung*MC  
> *总之还是被屏蔽了但是我没有描述脖子下！没有！  
> *大家平安夜快乐（喂）  
> 快感残留的前篇，二设很多，时间是【he】和【ae】的交界线内，设定两个都没啥经验（物理）的家伙酱酱酿酿的故事。  
> 格式就这么样吧我放弃了，等我有时间再（咕咕咕  
> 写肉掉分第二弹，满脑子都是肉非常抱歉（土下座  
> 话说lof是不是针对我啊啊啊啊我只是喜欢开车而已（快闭嘴把你）

“感觉很冷吗？”

 

 

介于少年人和青年的交界线的声音清脆里带有一丝沙哑，而这在撒娇般的低喃下更为明显——最后的尾调随着agent707习惯性的鼻音拖长，像一只疏懒却渴望被拥抱的猫咪。

坐在后座的你楞了一下。

你的大脑花了三秒分析他究竟说了些什么，然后的三秒钟又陷入了完全放空的状态，如果不是坐在副手座的vanderwood轻轻‘咳嗽’了一声，你大概还要花三秒钟才能意识到这是在对你说话。

“欸，嗯，我不冷的。”

你刚说完，就忍不住打了一个喷嚏。

“......”

Agent707没说话，他似乎想要做一个扶额的动作，但是考虑到在开车（而且车速很高）放弃了，只是默默地把空调从三挡调到了最低。旁边的vanderwood熟练地翻开了前座的储物柜，掏了几下后拿出了叠好的毛毯递给你。

“谢谢。”

你小声地道谢，低着头接过来自万能女仆小姐的贴心帮助，并婉拒了他之后随手递过来的暖宝宝——世界七大不可思议之第八，女仆小姐的不思议口袋里究竟有多少东西，你丝毫不怀疑此刻你耳钉的塞子掉了他都能从包里拿一袋软塞给你。

随后，小小的环境内再次陷入沉默。

。

。

。

将耳塞有些粗暴的从耳朵上摘下，你已经基本上将歌单从前到后听了一遍，已经无法忍耐摧残的耳膜不停地发出钝痛的警告，可你却自虐一样的无视。

你的脑袋晕晕的，浑身似乎都在尖叫着渴望休整，除了大脑——不想入睡、无法入睡、疲倦配合着莫名其妙的内心焦虑让你这个基本在小学后告别晕车的人几乎在车内吐了出来。

而你也的确在短暂的休息时间逃一样的离开车子，手捂着发闷的胸口干呕了好几下才缓过来。

难受，痛苦，身体像是被浸在温水里的速冻苹果，明明感觉发热的肌肤却异常冰冷，大脑明明在思考但是速度越来越慢，身体已经发出最后的休息警告，可是大脑却不愿停止思考。

而就在这时，一双手强硬的将走路都有些晃的你扶住：“MC。”

你抬头，映入眼帘的是双充满担心的蜜色眼睛。

Agent707，或者说此刻的saeyoung choi担心的看着你，手指抚上了你的额头——随即，他的声音提高了八度：“你发烧了？”

你歪了下头，手在想要伸向额头的时候被他‘温柔’的放下。

“身体难受为什么不告诉我”saeyoung皱了皱眉，搂着你因为无力发软的身体的手无意识的收缩得更紧，随后像是意识到了什么突然问道：“MC，你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

什么时候？

你强迫着飘忽的大脑去思考，企图在仿若被冰冷的重锤不断轻敲的状态下自主思考——是昨天还是前天？记得最清晰的是saeyoung在不耐烦的情况下陪你入睡的那次（因为你睡得最香），不过之后——

记忆似乎出现了断片。

你就这么迷糊的看着saeyoung，完全没注意到他的脸色已经变到明眼人都能看到的地步。

“什么时候来着......”

用脑思考好麻烦。

就在你再次想要陷入‘不知道想些什么但我就是要想东西’的状态时，saeyoung有些咬牙切齿的声音似乎从很远的地方传来：“需要我提醒一下吗？”

“欸？”

“如果我没记错，是前天五点。”

他的脸色一沉，各种你听不懂的术语开始蹦出来（大概这是天才的思考方式），越想他的表情越僵硬：“MC，你在车上没有睡着，对吧？”

你稍微回忆了一下，点了点头。

Vanderwood只是在车上呆了很短的时间，随后他被saeyoung打发到别的地方去干活了，约定好见面地点后就匆忙下车。而后你就这么听了好几个小时的歌，耳朵实在受不了就停下看书，眼睛看到酸痛就换听歌，这么近乎‘自虐’的保持着清醒，直到现在。

“为什么不休息？”

“不想睡。”

你还没反应过来，就说出了原本还打算润色的真心话。

saeyoung的表情更不妙了，但很快他就露出了有些无奈的笑。

“是太紧张了吗”，说着，saeyoung轻轻抚摸你的长发，顺着脖颈的碎发一直向上，温暖的手心按摩着你的头皮，带来的是无法替代的安心：“抱歉MC，这是我的疏......”

你眯了下眼睛，大脑清晰的将无力的冰凉传达到你的全身，但是唯有一点无比清晰。

 

“不是的。”

 

即使无法将内心的莫名其妙的焦虑、烦躁总结出来，但那‘并非saeyoung choi的错误’的观点是最为明显的，所以你在他还没说完就脱口而出：“是......”

是.......什么？

可你却并不知道，那种莫名的诡异的感觉到底是怎么回事——是对未来的担忧吗，是恐惧你早已坦然面对的事实吗，是奇怪的烦躁吗？

可你还是说不出所以然。

所以你紧紧地回抱你的黑客男孩，近乎贪婪的嗅着他身上莫名好闻的味道。那似乎有带薄荷的清香，但更多是你说不出的味道，或许是荷尔蒙的表层代替，也可能只是因为他是saeyoung choi。

“嗯。”

Saeyoung紧紧地搂着你，他微微躬身，这样你能更轻松的将下巴靠在他的肩膀上：“都会没事的，MC。”

他的声音像是灌注了魔力一样。

“但首先，你需要休息。”

可你不想，也无法入睡——于是你无意识的摇了摇头。在互表心意后对你百依百顺的saeyoung此刻却无比强硬：“MC，你需要休息。”

你也知道，自己的身体比谁都清楚极限在哪里：但此刻，即使是吃十颗褪黑素陪着催眠精油躺在丝绸大床上耳机里还放ASMR也无法让你入睡。诡异的烦躁，你忍不住想着，脑海里突然回放起在rika公寓翻出的mint eyes的计划书的每一个细节。

“我睡不着。”

终于，你还是将内心最清晰的想法吐露出。

在说出来后，你莫名觉得很轻松——即使是这样熬夜你也没有困意，大脑被最近接受的如此多的讯息挤的水泄不通，而为了不要给saeyoung添麻烦，你也一直在忍受着痛苦并加装无事发生——但此刻，身体的哀嚎战胜了理性的伪装。

你不敢抬头，害怕看到saeyoung更加担心的表情。

这正是你不说自己真实情况的因素之一。你们必须争分夺秒去拯救unknown（或者应该叫saeran），没时间也没工夫让他分心处理你的事情，而你在选择同行前也完全没想到后面的身体会到这种状态。

终于，你的身体处于崩溃的边缘。

“saeyoung，我......唔！”

你闭上眼睛，过了几秒后缓缓睁开并抬头，但准备说的那句‘我没事先去找saeran’却被憋在喉咙内。

 

物理意义上的。

 

嘴唇微张，那个‘我’的吐音还没结束，saeyoung的嘴唇就阻止了你的下一步动作——他的吻温和绵长，却带有不容拒绝的霸道——就这么将你口中剩下的空气掠夺。温热的舌尖轻轻舔舐你有些干涩的嘴唇，因为熬夜发青的嘴唇也在他的吮吸下变红，变成暧昧的樱粉和更深处的桃红。

“MC。”

他在亲吻的间隙不停地低喃着你的名字，爱怜的啄着你的唇边细小的绒毛，湿漉的嘴唇宽厚性感，每次的尾音还没结束却又会再次亲吻你的双唇。

每亲一下，他都会低喃一次你的名字。

MC、MC......你的名字不知道被呼唤了多少次。但语言在过于炽热的爱意面前还是无比苍白的，而亲吻是最好的表达方式，将那喷涌的爱意顺着喉咙满溢，通过嘴唇的碰触传达给你。

那双蜜色的眼睛里，更是如水般融化的，激烈到饱胀的爱——

“是我疏忽了。”

他想是想到了什么，脸颊突然微微泛红，随后将锢住你的手放开些许，爱怜的轻轻拍着你的背让你呼吸顺畅一些：“你肯定四（是）会紧张的。”

他不知道在想些什么，鼻音都微妙的发错了，眼神突然有些飘忽，不再只是牢牢地盯着你的表情，而是朝更下方，甚至让原本就因为缺氧和低烧泛红脸颊的你，感觉脸上更热了。

爱意还是那么深厚，但即使是脑袋不好使的情况下的你也知道，那不是平常的saeyoung看你的眼神。

“没事的，MC。”

拥抱还是那么温暖，但是那种眼神，总觉得哪里不太对劲......

“我们还有时间，在这里休息一晚是可以的。”

就是很奇怪，眼神特别微妙，微妙的就像是彻底变成了男人看着女人那样的——

欸？

你的大脑在无意识的发散吐槽（焦躁）下开始聚拢仅存能正常使用的脑细胞，分析出来的话语含义姗姗来迟，而那双蜜色的眼睛里蕴含的蕴意也莫名其妙的出现在了你的脑内。

 

“要做吗？”

 

没有前置定语和人称，完全不搭调的一个甚至语气都没起伏的‘疑问句’就这么从saeyoung湿润的唇间传出，但是即使不看那双蜜色的眼睛，你也莫名理解了他话语中的含义。

“这能让你的精神不那么紧绷，发汗也能促进退烧，当然最重要的是......”

很完美的解决方法。

可是你却莫名的知道，这些都不是真正的重点。

终于，saeyoung露出了一个不再是苦涩，而是有了更多的含义，更加深意的笑容：

“我想要你。”

他紧紧地搂着你，光滑的下颚蹭着你耳根和脖颈交界处无比敏感的肌肤，诚恳的请求着一个不容拒绝的‘请求’。

“不会很难受的，我保证，虽然按常理要多次后才能得到最佳体验，但我是专业的——呃，我指的是对付仿真娃娃得到的经验来看。”

Saeyoung有些结巴起来。

可你此刻的注意力完全不在他充满诱惑力的话语上。你的视线随意的扫过他修长的锁骨、脸部深邃的轮廓、隐藏在白衬衫下壮实的肌肉——最后，汇聚在他那还湿润的双唇。

 

啵。

 

你亲上了那还有些喋喋不休的双唇。

不，准确来说应该是直接撞了上去，也亏你运气好没有咬破嘴唇。不过效果很出众，这似乎的确吓到了saeyoung——他低声惊呼了一下，随后蜜色的眼睛的光更加晦涩难懂起来。

莫名的期待，还有奇怪的热度将你整个人燃烧了起来。


End file.
